


Keep Moving

by ThePredator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Derek, BAMF Laura, BAMF Stiles, Camping, Codependency, F/F, F/M, Guns, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective Derek, Road Trips, Slow Dancing, The Hale Fire, Torture, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator/pseuds/ThePredator
Summary: Zombies are rampaging the world, and Stiles is the only sane one. While Stiles is trying to keep his best friend Scott in one piece, he finds Derek Hale.Together, they kick ass and fall in love in the process.





	1. Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really obsessed with zombie apocalypse AUs, and I'm really enjoying writing this so far. Hope you enjoy! :)

Okay seriously? Zombies? As if Stiles’ life couldn’t get more cliché. Of all of the shitty zombie movies he’d seen and the never ending Walking Dead, nothing had fully prepared him for this. Nothing had prepared him for his dad being on the job, gun in hand and a psycho brain eating son of a bitch coming out of nowhere to take a chunk out of his dad’s face. Sties tried to not think about it too much, when his best friend’s Scott’s mom called in tears explaining the accident. Of course Stiles had bolted to the hospital only in time to see his dad clutching to life, wide white gauze soaked in blood covering one side of his face. It was a memory Stiles tried to keep away, but one thing he was thankful for was to say he loved his dad, and that he would see Stiles’ mom soon in Heaven. Even though he wasn’t much on religion, he couldn’t see his parents anywhere but in their own personal Heaven.

As the following month had progressed, Stiles became overly prepared. He had always scoffed at the paranoid “doomsday preppers” but honestly, it was doomsday and Stiles didn’t want to go down the way his dad had. He shopped for canned food, bottled water, hiking gear, weapons, and stocked up as many jugs of gas as he could fit into the back of his Jeep. His game plan was to escape Beacon Hills, make his way to the East where they had been hit already with sickness. They had fortified a sanctuary for all survivors, and it was really the only goal Stiles could think of. Scott had panicked, he and Melissa didn’t decide to prepare, and this ended in Melissa being bitten by a patient. Stiles hadn’t heard about it until a crying and shaking Scott had come to Stiles’ door. Scott had called the hospital when his mother had shown signs of being sick, and she was taken away and ultimately shot by the police when she had lunged at the nurses. So it had been Scott and Stiles, and that was when Stiles realized they needed to just leave.

“Countless reports of the X disease has overcome most residence of the small town of Beacon Hills.” Scott and Stiles sat quietly, watching the news reporter speak clearly. “We urge that all survivors make their way out of town, find family and make their way to the East Coast. There is a safe sanctuary located in New York, South Carolina, and Florida. This could very well be our last news report,” He paused looking to the camera carefully, his hands shaking slightly, “We would all like to wish the best for everyone out there. Be careful, kind, and safe. Goodnight Everyone.” The channel faded into a blank screen, warnings scrolling across the bottom of the TV. Scott’s breath hitched next to Stiles.

“We have plenty of food, water, clothes, blankets, gas, and weapons. I say we leave in the morning, maybe 5 am? We’ll need an early start on driving.” Stiles said carefully while Scott stared at the floor. “Let’s get to bed, we’ll need to get as much sleep as possible.” Stiles said nudging Scott’s arm, both rising and making their way to Stiles’ room. Stiles had put an air mattress down for Scott who told Stiles to use his own bed, despite Stiles offering to use the air mattress. They had been living in the Stilinski house together for a couple weeks, and both of them just wanted to be out of Beacon Hills since nothing was holding them there anymore. Both of them were twenty three now, memories of middle school and high school fading into the background. Video games, lacrosse, and college were unheard of now for them.

Stiles shut his bedroom door, locking it as Scott crawled onto the mattress, silently he pulled his pillow close and squeezed his eyes shut. Stiles clicked the light off, heading into his own bed ready to shut the world out. Thoughts of his dad filtered into his mind, thoughts of Melissa, and even Lydia, Allison, and Jackson. He hadn’t heard from his other friends in a month. Allison’s family had moved a year ago before the disease began, and when it started all Stiles and Scott had heard from her was how scary it was; that her dad had a plan, and she didn’t know when she’d see us again. Stiles knew Scott and Allison had broken up before they had both left for college when her family moved to San Francisco, but Scott had kept in contact with Allison even then until she just didn’t answer anymore. Stiles had assured Scott she probably lost her phone, or wasn’t in range of a decent signal; Scott gave up after his mom got the disease. Lydia and Jackson had moved to New York together and had assured everyone they were in a safe area that the disease hadn’t gotten to either of them. Stiles prayed they had at least found the New York sanctuary in time.

Stiles closed his eyes against the memories of his friends, allowing his mind to dream of a better world that didn’t exist.

**

Derek opened his eyes to his younger sister, Cora’s frantic face shaking him to wake up. They were staying in a small motel in Long Beach, he took note of his older sister Laura and one of his friends Boyd standing by the room’s door shoving the extra bed in front of it to block it.

Derek lurched up, “What’s going on?”

Erica and Isaac rounded the corner from the bathroom, “The window isn’t big enough for any of us to fit through. _Maybe_ Cora but that’s it!” Erica said quickly throwing a gun to Derek who caught it.

“Zombies or humans?” Derek asked quickly, pulling his bag from the side of the bed and throwing it on top of the bed he had fallen asleep on.

“Zombies, but there’s at least twenty.” Laura said angrily, turning away from the door she grabbed her own bag and threw it onto the other bed, pulling her jacket on and grabbing two guns. “Cora and Isaac, you two need to help with the bags. Me and Derek will go first to make room for you to run and Erica and Boyd will be behind you.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and lined up, Derek helped Laura pull the dresser and chairs away from the door. He cocked the gun and straightened the knives he had strapped to his left thigh. They waited for Cora and Isaac to gather the bags and Laura yanked the door open, a horde of undead creatures groaned and growled at them. Derek took the first shot at the three in the front, taking the right side, Laura took the left as they stomped forward shooting towards each one with practiced accuracy. They jogged out into the open parking lot where they turned, shooting to the remaining ones as Cora and Isaac ran past them and Erica and Boyd bolted out shooting angrily. As soon as the last one dropped all of them followed after Cora and Isaac to their camper van. Laura took the driver’s seat and quickly drove from the area, scanning their surroundings for more.

“Holy shit,” Erica huffed pulling her bag onto her lap carefully. Isaac had been the one that found the camper van, it had been a smarter choice for the six of them to ride in. It was still cramped, but all of them preferred to move together no matter how uncomfortable. They had been lucky enough to find a slightly newer one that had been renovated for at least two couples. Boyd had had some experience with carpentry and helped Derek make the small couch into a pull out bed. Derek and Laura preferred to keep the van moving most of the time so they would rotate drivers. They had decided to save gas and sleep at a local motel for the night, but after the horde of zombies Derek assumed no one wanted to try that again.

Cora climbed onto the bed area that sat above the driving area, pulling her duffle bag with her as she went. Laura turned off to a deserted, smaller road that Derek recognized as an old trail to camping grounds.

“Why are we going to the camp grounds?” Derek asked, looking to Laura.

“We all need showers, and honestly I could do without listening to Erica and Boyd have sex for one night.”

Derek nodded in agreement, in such a confined space you’d think everyone would be considerate, but not Erica and Boyd. In their defense, Derek kind of understood the fact that they had no alone time, but still…

They pulled off onto the old dirt road towards the campgrounds they only camped at once when they had been kids. Derek remembered the trips fondly, and he allowed himself a small smile when he thought back on the smell of toasted marshmallows and crackling firewood. Talia, Derek’s mom had loved the outdoors, and had enjoyed visiting any area that allowed camping. The only happy thoughts Derek had had soon became clouded in screams of terror and pain, the memory of his mother’s charred body and his father’s screams of pain lingered in Derek’s ears from when he was only sixteen. Derek looked over to Laura as she drove, her face was a familiar mask of concentration and emotionless expression. Derek only imagined Cora having the same look as him and Laura, no smile, blank expressions just concentration of moving from one place to the next. Laura had been the rock of the family, after the death of their parents she had reserved her tears for her times alone, and Derek had caught her crying quietly outside many times. He understood the drive to look out for everyone, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had all three been childhood friends of theirs and Laura made it her priority to find them and bring them away from a deserted town in Oregon.

They reached the campgrounds quietly, Derek looking out to the deserted camp spots. Laura drove past all of them to a wide group spot nestled under tall trees and almost completely obscured from view. She parked away from the parking spot, going towards the trees where no one would see their van parked. “Whoever wants to camp outside, grab your tents. Whoever doesn’t needs to be the one to make the quick getaway if things go to shit.” She said, stretching her arms and jumping out of the van. Derek walked to the back of the van where Laura threw him his tent and grabbed her own along with two camping chairs.

“Do you want a fire tonight?” Derek asked eyeing the chairs as she set them by the fire.

Laura shrugged, “Honestly, I’m sick of being on the road shooting brain dead people. I’d like some kind of normalcy even if it bites me in the ass….literally.” She added smirking.

Derek shook his head, walking to a large enough spot for his tent. He had a simple four person tent, but refused to share with anyone. Everyone had their own tents in any serious situation, but at a day like this Derek assumed everyone just wanted a break from the confined space of the camper. Everyone exited and grabbed their camping gear, Laura shook her head rolling her eyes “I guess if shit goes south it’s everyone for themselves to make it into the van”

They set up quietly, all of them keeping an eye out as they pitched their tents quickly. Isaac and Erica started the campfire after scouting the area for fallen trees and branches. Derek helped Cora prepare a simple dinner of cooked corn, ramen, and canned vegetables. It wasn’t a glamourous meal but everyone groaned in excitement when they smelled the dinner. Laura, Erica, and Cora had left for the showers while Boyd, Isaac, and Derek guarded the campsite. Derek had retreated to his tent after dinner to read quietly, trying to pretend the real world didn’t exist. When he exited he saw Cora, Laura, and Erica sitting around the fire with wet hair and content expressions.

“Isaac and Boyd leave already?” Derek asked looking around

“Yeah, I told them to wait, but they were eager to leave I guess. They were gone when we got here.” Erica said rolling her dark eyes.

“You can still shower in the morning” Laura said before biting into extra dinner.

Derek shrugged, “Eh, I’ll go later tonight. I can handle myself.”

Isaac and Boyd returned looking tired and happily clean, making Derek long for the feeling of warm water and soapy body wash he never got the chance to use. After a moment of thought Derek rushed to his tent to grab his bag that held his toiletries, and his freshly loaded gun. The showers weren’t that far from their sight, but it wasn’t close enough to see their fire. The van was blocking that from view, and Derek felt kind of okay with it. Sure it wasn’t the safest situation to go anywhere alone, but honestly he missed his alone time so much he was ecstatic to take as long as he could showering.

The showers were dark, and it was probably a stupid idea to come in there at night time, but Derek didn’t care. He sat his lantern on the stool by one of the shower doors and stripped out of his jeans and blood stained grey shirt that now had tears in it. When he pressed the water on, he was pleasantly surprised at the hot water flowing loudly from it. His gun was sitting on top of his duffle bag on the far corner of the shower where water couldn’t reach. He groaned softly at the hot rush of water that poured down his dirt streaked back. Marveling in the feeling, his muscles buzzed under the scolding heat. After he shampooed his hair thoroughly and scrubbed his body two times completely soiling two wash cloths he had he sighed as the water began to get cool. He carefully dried himself with his towel and pulled on his black t shirt and fresh dark jeans, his boots came last and while stuffing his soiled clothes into his bag he heard the bathroom door open quietly. Flickering his eyes up to the sound, he knew instantly it wasn’t anyone he was with because they would have told him it was them. Quietly, Derek picked his gun up, it was thankfully already cocked and ready to go when he shuffled silently by the shower door, listening to the almost soundless sound of boots against the damp bathroom floor nearing the showers. Derek carefully calculated the movements, waiting until the person was near the shower area where Derek could see. He shoved open the shower door and pointed his gun at a tall dark figure that stood in the same position Derek stood, one 45 pointed directly at Derek.

“Who the hell are you?” Derek growled. The other guy glared back, his face splattered with dirt and dried blood. His hair stuck up wildly and his amber eyes glowed brightly from the lantern between them both.

“Someone wanting a shower.” He said in a matching tone to Derek’s voice.

Derek watched him carefully, “Do you normally kill people for taking the showers from you?”

The guy actually chuckled at that, “I don’t kill anyone unless they try to kill me.” He said nodding to Derek’s raised gun.

Derek quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the other guy’s gun and carefully both of them seemed to move in agreement. Both tucked their guns away into their holsters and straightened, eyeing each other for a moment.

“I just got done, you can use this one it still has hot water.” Derek said quietly. The other guy smiled, his eyelids going heavy as if the idea made him melt.

“God yes, that’s what I need right now.” He said happily, walking past Derek without any hesitation. He paused, looking to Derek who stood awkwardly by the wall where his lantern was. “Um…do you mind sticking around with your light, I don’t have any more batteries for mine.”

“Yeah…sure” Derek said slightly confused at the guy’s easiness to Derek’s presence.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski by the way” He said extending his hand with a sincere grin.

“Derek Hale…” Derek said still confused, taking Stiles’ hand.

If they hadn’t been stuck in a dark bathroom only lit by a camping lantern, and both greeting one another with guns…it almost felt normal. The way Stiles spoke so easily, well slightly shouting towards Derek who sat next to the lantern listening. Stiles’ favorite color was red, he came from a small town called Beacon Hills and it was just him and his friend Scott.

“Are you sure you should be telling me you’re only with one other person? Doesn’t that make you an easy target?” Derek didn’t intend on hurting Stiles, but honestly how could anyone trust so easily with the world ending and people scavenging and killing their way through the world.

The water cut off, Stiles’ voice echoed through the bathroom, “Eh, if you wanted to kill me you would have.” He said simply.

Stiles emerged from the showers dressed in a clean red t shirt and faded jeans, his hair dripping with water as he threw his towel over his shoulder and smiled at Derek who almost forgot to breathe. Stiles was beautiful even with the dark surroundings, his features were soft and unique under the glow of the lantern. He and Derek walked from the bathroom together and Derek paused unsure if he should show Stiles where he was camped at. Before he could make a decision Isaac emerged from the darkness and beckoned them both to follow, “Come on! Your friend Scott is with us!” He said smiling easily.

Stiles huffed a laugh and followed Derek to the campsite where everyone sat around chatting with someone, Derek assumed to be Scott. Stiles grinned and looked to Derek who shrugged, both finding a spot between Scott and Isaac by the fire. Derek felt himself get lost in the way Stiles spoke so easily and happy to everyone else, and the way his amber eyes flickered brightly under the glow of the fire.


	2. Darkness

Okay it was probably a stupid idea to befriend random strangers in the woods…a group of six strangers that could easily murder Scott and Stiles in the middle of the night and steal all of their items, but honestly Scott had befriended Isaac so easily he just couldn’t tear him away.  Laura and Derek seemed to be the leaders of the group, Laura didn’t mind Stiles and Scott’s presence, but she didn’t give much information about their supplies or plans. Derek remained silent through the rest of the night, eventually retreating to his tent to sleep. Erica and Boyd went to theirs as well, and Cora disappeared to hers. Once it was around one am Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes open, so he waved Scott, Isaac, and Laura goodnight and walked by himself to his and Scott’s campsite that was the next one over from the Hale’s.

Scott and Stiles only had one tent to share, though the Jeep was their typical resting spot they had both grown tired of sleeping next to bottles of water and jugs of brain numbing gas. Stiles made sure the Jeep was locked and crawled into the tent with the light from the moon helping him in the darkness. Inside the four person tent Stiles straightened out the foam bed he’d scavenged from a hunting store for camping and tossed his blankets out along with his pillow.  He tugged his shirt off and slipped into comfortable black sweats blinking at the tent ceiling, hoping that maybe Scott and Stiles had finally found a group of trust worthy people.

Stiles had been in a deep slumber, his dad had visited him in his dreams walking through the woods with him happy and solemn. A burning sensation swept over Stiles, cracking his eyes open sleepily he was greeted by the faded glow of the sun. This had been the first night he’d fully slept through since him and Scott took off last week. They’d made a lot of stops to loot and rest, and Long Beach wasn’t that far from Beacon Hills but driving nonstop had Stiles groggily running around keeping an eye on Scott.

Slowly, Stiles rose from the floor stretching his back as he got up to find Scott who wasn’t there. “I swear if you got yourself murdered, dumbass….” He muttered to himself.

He slipped on his boots and grabbed his gun, tucking it into the band of his sweatpants, and walked out into the hot air. The Hale campsite was already awake, Erica and Boyd sat by the fire cuddling under a blanket with sleepy faces. Derek was poking at the fire, adjusting the wood with a wide awake look on his face. His hair stuck up slightly, and he wore dark jeans, but his shirt was gone and Stiles was oh so thankful for that view this early in the morning.

When Stiles got to the site, Derek’s eyes flickered up to Stiles, sliding up and down his torso and finally resting on Stiles’ questioning face. “Everything alright, big guy?” Stiles asked stretching his arms out to stretch.

Erica and Boyd were too immersed in snuggling and talking with each other to notice. Derek shrugged, moving his eyes to the fire while Stiles took a seat by him.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked, looking around them wondering if he might have gotten up earlier than Stiles.

“He slept in Isaac’s tent last night” Derek said in a raspy voice sounding like he hadn’t spoken since he got up.

Stiles quirked and eyebrow, “Sometimes I wonder if Scott’s as straight as he says.”

Derek leaned back away from the fire and looked to Isaac’s tent that sat right next to Derek’s, “Well, last night they wouldn’t shut up until three am and I didn’t hear any sounds that might indicate sex.”

Stiles laughed, “God, I’m sorry man,” he stopped laughing and finally sighed, “Scott hasn’t really been in high spirits…the guy won’t even shoot a damn zombie, and this is the first time I’ve seen him actually smile for a month.”

Derek turned to Stiles with a confused look, God he was so adorable. “Won’t shoot a zombie? How the hell has be survived this long?”

Stiles shrugged, “I shoot them.”

Derek’s eyes roamed over Stiles’ face and eventually shook his head, and turned to look at the forest in front of them.

Once everyone woke up to the smell of dinner being cooked, Stiles gave Scott a pointed look when he crawled out of Isaac’s tent. Laura was talking with Derek about something over at their van, flickering her eyes to Stiles every now and then making him question how safe him and Scott were.

“So where are you two headed?” Laura asked once they sat down to eat, looking to Stiles.

“New York. We have friends there, and you know…the sanctuary thing” Stiles said between bites of soup.

Laura nodded, “So are we….” She trailed off, staring at Stiles. “If you two want to, you can follow us in your Jeep. We were just thinking it might be safer to be in a larger group”

Stiles looked to Scott who was making the biggest pleading eyes he’d ever seen, making Stiles roll his eyes. “Yeah…that would probably best. Are we keeping our own supplies or combining?” Stiles asked

Laura looked to Derek who spoke, “We need to do a supply run today, we can figure that out while we do if you prefer.”

Stiles shrugged, “Sure, I mean we’re running a little low too to be honest.”

They all nodded, finishing their food and silently Stiles and Scott retreated to their site. Scott was in high spirits, his shaggy hair bouncing aroung him while he vibrated with excitement. They packed up all of their belongings quietly, and once they finished Stiles looked to Scott seriously. “Listen-“

“Ugh, I knew you’d find something wrong with this” Scott said already sounding defeated.

“No, no, I’m just warning you now. Isaac seems great, all of them do, but you’ve seen what people do in these situations….”

Scott nodded, looking at his feet. Stiles sighed and walked with Scott back to the Hale site. They were already packed, very quickly and efficiently for a group so large and Stiles appreciated that. Scott tended to lull around while packing his bags up, not understanding how quickly they needed to move. Laura was already in the driver’s seat, a paper map in hands with a concentrated face barely noticing Stiles and Scott approaching. Erica and Boyd were with Cora in the van and Isaac helped Derek load the last of the chairs and extra left over firewood.

“We’ll follow you.” Stiles said quickly to Derek who nodded sharply, turning to climb into the van, followed by Isaac who waved happily to Scott.

**

Once they had reached the main road, Derek pointed to where Laura needed to go and after fifteen minutes they reached a deserted pharmacy. Cora jumped from her bed down to the driver area, “Laura, you remember what happened las-“

“I know.” Laura hissed, staring at the area and finally parking in the parking lot. “But this won’t be a repeat.”

Derek understood Cora’s panic, just last month they had been gathering supplies from a pharmacy only to have a group of druggies yank Cora by the hair off to the side of the store. Derek had gotten lucky with his clear shot, and Laura had taken someone else down, but Boyd almost got cracked over the head by a crowbar. Things were horrible that day, but they were all stronger and more careful now.

“Listen, Isaac, Scott, and Cora can gather supplies. Erica and Boyd will stay out here to be look out, and you and Stiles will be inside with me to guard Isaac, Scott, and Cora.” Laura said quickly, receiving nods from everyone.

Scott and Stiles joined them inside, Erica and Boyd were couched down by the van and Jeep with guns in hand. Laura and Derek led the way, scanning the inside with the others close behind. It was dark inside, but looked like it hadn’t been looted that much. Derek, Laura, and Stiles slowly walked into the pharmacy, guns pointed forward as they checked for any others. Cora went with Derek, Isaac with Laura, and Scott with Stiles. Scott and Cora were in charge of medical supplies while Isaac retrieved snacks they had in the far side of the store. Derek was standing at the end of the aisle Cora was scavenging at, his eyes stayed on the back of the pharmacy. Stiles caught his eye, winking in the dim light of the pharmacy. Derek swallowed hard, adverting his eyes to his sister as she zipped the supply bag up.

Once Laura gave the signal, they headed back to the front with Cora, Isaac, and Scott walking closely behind them. Erica and Boyd gave sharp nods to show it was clear, and they all took off quickly.

It had been the most efficient supply run they’d had, and everyone was surprised they made it back into the woods. Instead of retreating to the campsites, they parked at the entrance and decided to divide supplies evenly. Laura made the decision to divide the supplies eight ways, that way everyone had the right items to sustain without the group if something bad happened. Derek had been helping Stiles with his supplies when Cora’s head shot up, panic and anxiety flooding onto her face.

“Cora? What’s wrong?” Derek asked, quickly rushing to her.

“M-my picture of mom and dad…” She hissed, roughly looking through her bag. She’d kept a single photo of their parents with her ever since the fire. It was the only picture that survived the fire. “I must have left it at the campsite….” She said angrily, tangling her fingers into her hair.

Laura gave Derek a blank expression, and he nodded to himself, looking to Cora. “I’ll go get it alright?”

“Really?” Cora asked surprised, “I’ll go-“

“No,” Laura said with her hand up, she was looking over her shoulder and everyone seemed to hear the same sound. A distant vehicle approaching. “Hurry, get in.” She hissed, throwing her bag inside and jumping to the driver seat.

Where they were in the woods, it took slow careful driving to exit, and luckily they could hear far away approaching vehicles since the surroundings were deserted.

It all happened in a rush, and for some ungodly reason Derek moved to the road that led to the camping area, “Derek get your ass in-“

“I’ll be fine, we’ll meet up at the old spot?” He said quickly, pacing back and watching Isaac grab Cora who was staring at Derek with watery eyes. Laura nodded sharply, a fleeting glance to her brother and then she was turning in the middle of the road. Stiles stood almost nonchalantly by his Jeep, staring at Derek.

“You might want to leave….before they get here.” Derek said in an obvious tone.

Stiles quirked a brow, “You didn’t actually think I would let you go alone did you?”

Derek blinked in surprise, and ran to the passenger side of the jeep. They sped off down the bumpy road towards the camping area, and surprisingly Derek took comfort in the calm look on Stiles’ face. With a frantic glance back, Derek caught sight of approaching headlights in the darkening forest.


	3. Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles might be in denial that there are zombies walking around because he still finds time to flirt with Derek.

“This is basically suicide, you realize that right?” Derek asked staring at the dark road ahead. Stiles kept the headlights off, leaning close to the windshield to keep a clear eye out as he drove quickly, but carefully.

“I don’t mind.” He answered only partially hearing Derek as he concentrated on driving.

They got to the campsite in decent time, and Stiles quickly loaded and cocked his 45s while Derek jumped out of the Jeep to go find Cora’s picture. He followed by Derek, but kept an eye to the forest opening where he knew the lights would soon break through the darkness. Derek moved frantically, shoving through weeds and dirt and finally jogged to where Cora’s tent had been. Stiles ran over to him, searching in the darkness with him for what felt like a century, managing a glance up every now and then to look for the lights he could now see flicking through the trees. He spun around and a dark square caught his eyes, jumping down to grab the photo he beckoned Derek, shaking it towards him.

They ran quickly back to the jeep, locking the doors behind them and Stiles sped off towards the oncoming lights, flipping his on he stepped on the gas praying no one would try to run them off the road. The Jeep flashed by the oncoming SUV and all Stiles and Derek heard were angry shouts from the vehicle. They managed to make it out alive, and didn’t slow down until they were at least on the highway.

“Where do we need to go?” Stiles asked heaving a breath.

“The Motel 6 at the end of route 23.” Derek answered, staring down at the photograph.

They drove in silence while Stiles watched the passing route signs. “That _is_ the right picture right? I just grabbed it when I saw….”

“Yeah, this is the one.” Derek said quietly, “I…I didn’t realize she kept it, I thought Laura had it put away somewhere.” He paused, but didn’t look up, “I can’t believe you put your life in danger for a photograph….”

Stiles glanced over at Derek who was still staring at his parents in the picture, surrounded by their kids. “I know how it feels, and photographs are more important when you have nothing left…”

They made it to the motel after thirty minutes of driving, Derek took a sharp intake of breath when he noticed the van was nowhere around. Stiles cussed, “You’re sure this is it?”

“Yes! This is where we stayed the other night...” Derek shouted angrily. Wordlessly, he jumped out of the jeep and ran to one of the doors. Stiles noticed the parking lot was littered in decaying zombies, laying (completely) dead.

Derek disappeared into the room and ran back out clutching a note, hopping back into the jeep, Stiles drove off as Derek read the note.

“Get to Phoenix, get P’s stuff. Scott is safe, we love you so much. Be careful and safe. See you soon. Meet at M’s.

-Laura”

Derek read the note in a hoarse voice, his eyes staring blindly at the tattered paper that had the motel’s logo on the top. “What…” was all he muttered, his dark eyebrows knitting together as he looked up through the windshield.

“Maybe they saw some people or a bunch of zombies?” Stiles tried to say gently, praying Scott actually was safe and wasn’t kidnapped.

“…she didn’t even say why…” Derek shook his head in confusion.

Stiles tilted his head in thought, “The note is really short and doesn’t give too much away, maybe they ran into some trouble and needed you to know they got away?”

Derek thought for a moment and nodded slightly, “…I guess?”

“Who’s P and M?”

“M-Malia…my cousin and Peter is my uncle. Peter lives in Phoenix, we were going to stop at his house to pick up some family stuff.”

“Well that’s where we’re going, you know where his house is?” Stiles asked trying to comfort Derek who looked as if his entire family left him stranded on the side of the road.

“Yeah…”

“Good, then we’re good, we’ll get to the house and we’ll all figure out what happened.” Stiles said trying to reassure Derek who was tense with anger and confusion.

“But why couldn’t they meet us in Phoenix?”

“We’ll just have to ask them that when we see them,” Stiles said carefully, “Where does Malia live?”

Derek hesitated and shook his head, “Detroit….”

Stiles’ breath hitched, “well….then we’ll just keep driving. It should only take a couple of days. We need extra gas and supplies, I hear the north is still dealing with the disease, and we might be going by there.”

They had been driving for hours until Stiles noticed Derek dozing off next to him, his head leaning against the Jeep window. Checking his watch he realized it was already midnight, and Stiles wondered if he even wanted to stop to sleep. Without a second thought he kept driving, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

By four am Stiles felt his eyelids get heavy, he sighed and pulled over to a large patch of grass off the side of the road. He rubbed his face fiercely, hearing Derek groan beside him while he woke up. Derek grunted and massaged his neck roughly, looking over at Stiles surprised. “What time is it?”

“Four…sorry man I’m about to pass out.” Stiles said, his eyes closing as he spoke.

“You didn’t have to keep driving,” Derek said, with a sound of appreciation.

Stiles smiled, blinking at Derek “I figured you’d be happier to know we weren’t stopping every time it got dark.”

Derek gave Stiles a small smile and nodded towards the steering wheel, “I can drive for a bit if you want.”

Stiles yawned and nodded, “If you want to, if you get tired just pull behind a building or something.” He climbed to the back of the jeep where his blankets were and curled up, and before he could feel the jeep move he had already passed out.

**

Once they got to Arizona, Derek could tell Stiles was making it his own personal mission to cheer him up. He was more than okay with traveling the country with Stiles, but he still wasn’t sure what had happened to make Laura and the rest leave. It was daylight outside when they arrived in Phoenix, and Derek drove down the familiar road that led to his Uncle Peter’s house. Stiles was looking outside curiously at the houses, some had broken windows and wide open doors and others were boarded up.

“Here it is.” Derek said eyeing the tall white house Peter had lived in.

“Is he still here?” Stiles asked, checking his guns to make sure they were loaded.

“No, he was visiting Malia when it hit Michigan, and they told us they were just going to wait for us since it died down up there.” Derek parked in the drive way and pulled his gun out, looking around the neighborhood.

They slowly walked to the door, Derek fumbled with the key to Peter’s house and shoved their way in. He didn’t want to waste time looking around for zombies or intruders, instead he strided to the basement door. Luckily he had a spare key to the basement and got in easily, Stiles stood by the front door watching the street.

The basement was mostly full of usual stuff like random workout equipment, boxes, and objects Peter didn’t use anymore. Derek rounded the old piano that sat in his way and grabbed the large wooden box. Only Peter had the key to it, so Derek ran back up the steps and met Stiles in the living area.

“You want to get any supplies?” Stiles asked

Derek shrugged, “He hasn’t been here in months, doubt there’s anything left.”

Stiles nodded and strided to the Jeep, Derek behind him as he locked the door back and jumped in the jeep.

Then it was time for them to start the long drive to everyone else.

They drove for about three hours before Stiles pulled off to an abandoned convenient store. Derek stretched and followed Stiles inside where they apparently hit the jackpot. All of the aisles were completely stocked with food and a small section of necessities.

“Hell yeah!” Stiles said, rushing to the chip aisle. Derek shook his head, slightly amused and went to the small selection of medical items. He was deep in thought about whether or not he should get a fresh scented shampoo or a fruit scented one when he was aware Stiles was next to him. He finished grabbing items, and looked to the left where he saw Stiles grabbing boxes of condoms. Derek turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow, Stiles blushed and smirked slightly while roaming his eyes over Derek.

“Come here often?” Stiles purred, straightening up and carding his fingers through his hair.

Derek blinked, “um…”

“You know,” Stiles sauntered closer to Derek who was seriously confused. “I think we might be the only customers here.”

Derek sputtered and cocked his head at Stiles who continued to give him a flirtatious smirk that should be illegal. “Wha-“

“I’m just joking around, man” Stiles said chuckling to himself and stepping off to grab water and more food. Derek’s eyes flickered to Stiles’ quite perfect ass before turning back to find more food for them.

Once they made it back to the jeep, Stiles stretched out and leaned his seat back, “Hope you don’t mind us stopping to eat? I’m starving.”

“Sounds good to me” Derek said, opening a bag of jerky that hasn’t expired yet.

“Hey, sorry if I creeped you out in there…” Stiles muttered after they ate in silence for a few moments.

Derek looked up, “Wha- no, no you didn’t creep me out. I guess I just lost my sense of humor….” It sounded super cheesy, but it was honestly true. Once your family burns to death, the world starts to end, and you lose the only family you have left you kind of forget how to smile.

“I get it,” Stiles said quietly, staring into Derek’s eyes, “When I lost my mom things were terrible, but then when it was my dad….I turned into someone else. I started sleeping with a knife in my hands and a gun under my pillow. This shit….” He sighed, shaking his head, “It changes you.”

Derek nodded, staring out the passenger side window, listening to Stiles continue. “Besides, I mostly assumed I creeped you out because you’re straight and had some strange ass guy hitting on you” Stiles said laughing almost nervously.

“I’m gay, Stiles” Derek said as if it were obvious. Stiles went silent, and Derek turned to see wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression staring back at him. “What?”

“N-nothing, I just didn’t think you were…I’m bi” He said smiling

Derek’s heart started to pick up pace, and he noticed Stiles turn slightly red. They changed the subject to discuss the road trip ahead, but all Derek could think about was that Stiles was bi and was jokingly hitting on him. Stiles could have been joking, or looking for a quick release, but Derek realized he honestly just wanted to be near Stiles in any way possible. He missed his sisters and friends so much, but the only person Derek could imagine going through this hell with was the upbeat Stiles that tried his best to get Derek’s mind off of the flesh eating monster roaming around.


	4. Gods and Monsters

They decided to make a stop in Colorado to stifle more gas, and ended up at an abandoned mall. It was basically a solid routine they had going, they would carry the four bags they had into the area they were planning to loot and would casually shop for things they needed. Stiles would find any way to flirt with Derek to make him smile, and Derek did end up smiling most of the time. Stiles found many different scenarios to play out, like bumping into Derek and apologizing saying he’s never seen an angel in real life before, asking for his opinion on which toothpaste he should “buy”, pretending they were married, and Stiles would pretend to be a jealous husband of Derek’s coworkers that apparently flirted with him all the time. They grew closer by the second, every encounter they had with zombies Stiles would jump into action and fire accurately, striking every zombie with a head-shot. Derek would help obviously, but it became apparent that Stiles was use to pulling the weight around everywhere him and Scott had went and Derek didn’t like that.

“I swear, we need to do something about these pests! Our neighbors are going to suspect we’re assassins with all of this artillery.” Stiles said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Derek snickered, “tell me about it-“ A sharp click behind his head made him freeze.

“Don’t fucking move.” A gruff male’s voice snarled at Derek and Stiles. “Drop the bags and guns now.” He said sharply, another man coming into view, grabbing the bags and guns before moving to the side.

“We don’t want any trouble, dude” Stiles said, not an ounce of fear in his voice. Derek remained quiet, he wasn’t good with this stuff he got too angry too fast, and he didn’t want Stiles to die because he could shut his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, get moving.” The man shoved at them both and forced them forward to follow the other man.

Derek glanced to Stiles who was looking back with an exasperated look. They were forced into a car where a female waited in the back with a gun in her hands, greeting them with an evil smile. The man that was holding the gun to them moved to the driver side and the other guy got in the passenger side, shuffling through the duffle bags they took from Derek and Stiles.

“You can have our supplies if that’s what you want.” Stiles said, still calmly.

“If you want to live, you better shut up kid.” The driver said and started driving in a direction Derek didn’t recognize. They drove for only a couple minutes and eventually stopped at an abandoned farm area where it looked deserted.

They were led to a faded barn that looked like it was barely holding itself up, Derek and Stiles exchanged a confused look as the woman stepped forward to unlatch the door. The barn had a line of horse stables inside and to Derek’s horror decaying arms and bloody faces swung over the tall doors and loud groans could be heard. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath and grunted when the man holding him shoved him forward in the middle of the stables. Derek blinked in confusion when they led him to the top above the stables where a strange rope hung above them. Stiles looked up to Derek confused, spinning around as the zombies groaned and leaned towards him.

“What the fuck is this?!” Derek hissed when they pushed him to the ground, the man holding him grabbing his wrists and cuffing them too tightly. The woman smirked and yanked his hair, holding him still while the man that had driven them there looked down to Stiles, “Since we’re nice, you can have a crowbar.” He spat and threw a rusted crowbar down to Stiles, almost dropping it onto his head.

“What the fu-“ Stiles cut off when the man suddenly yanked the rope and one of the stable doors swung open behind Stiles. Derek’s breathing became shallow in horror when the decaying arms lunged towards Stiles. Stiles swung and punched the first one in the head, a loud crack echoing over the groans. He shot forward to grab the crowbar and began swinging skillfully at the creatures. Suddenly the man began yanking more ropes and countless zombies lunged to Stiles who didn’t slow down. Derek was in complete shock at the entire situation, why was Stiles down there alone? Was this a way of torture? To watch the one you love die from a mob of flesh eating monsters? Derek froze, he watched Stiles move roughly through the crowd, bands of muscles flexing under his shirt as he moved, and the determined face he made as he moved. Derek remembered the lighthearted Stiles that would wink and smirk at him in wrecked convenient stores, and suddenly he felt a small smile form on his lips. He loved Stiles…he really loved him.

It was over with a final guttural moan from the last zombie, and Stiles huffed out a breath, turning his head to see Derek smiling softly to him. Stiles wiped the blood from his face and smiled back, earning a scoff from the woman holding Derek’s hair. “Looks like we have a new member.” She said in the silence.

Stiles furrowed his brows, confused.

**

“We have to get the hell out of here.” Stiles said when he and Derek were locked away in a stable together. They had both been handcuffed and left alone, it had already been an hour.

“How did you….how did you do all of that alone? With just a crowbar?” Derek asked suddenly.

Stiles felt his cheeks get red, and he smirked slightly “Are you impressed?”

Derek chuckled, “what gave you _that_ idea?”

Stiles smiled widely, but frowned after realizing where they were. “I think we can kick the door down if we both try.”

They stood together and ran towards the stable door, a padlock holding it closed now instead of a sliding lock and rope. They could have climbed if there wasn’t a bloody mess of barbed wire at the top of the door. It took five tries when finally they stumbled out into the mess of slaughtered zombies. It had all seemed too easy, the way they got to the barn door, Stiles dropped to the ground to look through the broken wood that revealed the open farm.

“Once we get out….it’ll be a hell of a walk to find the jeep.” Derek murmured.

Stiles nodded, “I know, but as long as we’re out of here…”

They both agreed, turning to the door they barreled through it after three tries. Without waiting they scurried behind the barn and took off into the distant woods, staying close to one another and tumbling their way down the road they had been taken up. Nothing made sense at all, but Stiles and Derek kept moving despite the confusion.

Once they reached the store they had been caught at they didn’t stop until they returned to the Jeep. They were both breathing heavy and Stiles cranked the jeep quickly, not bothering to catch his breath first. Derek stretched behind him to grab his personal duffle bag that sat by Stiles’ and rummaged through quickly, sighing with relief when he saw the wooden box he took from Peter’s house. Yes it was 100% weird how easily they got out, but at this point Stiles didn’t care to wonder he just wanted to get the hell out of Colorado.

“Maybe they were after Laura and everyone?” Stiles wondered aloud while turning onto the highway.

Derek pondered the thought, “Maybe, but I don’t even know if they were scared off….all of this is so fucked.”

Stiles agreed silently, this was fucked and Stiles seriously wanted to pull over and discuss that look on Derek’s face back at the barn, but he decided maybe staying near a crazy group of zombie collectors wasn’t the smartest, so he sped off.  He might have been looking too much into it, but Derek _never_ smiled unless Stiles cracked one of his stupid flirtatious jokes. Then again, Derek played along when Stiles cracked said jokes.

After driving for two solid hours Stiles felt like he was going to go insane with the silence. Then he remembered the collection of cds Scott had left in the glove compartment. “Hey,” he said to Derek who was taking a swig of water. “There’s cds in the glovebox, pick one. I hate how quiet it is.”

Derek pulled an old cd holder and flipped through the options, snorting at the Nicki Minaj cd that may or may not belong to Stiles. He pulled out a Muse cd that was definitely Stiles’ and the blaring sound of “Supremacy” rang through the Jeep. Stiles smiled happily, letting the music drift through vehicle and Derek leaned his head back against the headrest clearly happy with the echoing sound.

**

“I am _not_ listening to Beyonce.” Derek groaned while driving through Iowa. Stiles shook with laughter, mostly because the cd was Scott’s, but now that Derek turned it down he kind of agreed. Stiles was in the mood for something a little slow and relaxing while they rode through the wreckage of the states, barely any zombies were around.

“How do you feel about Lana Del Rey?” Stiles asked

Derek suddenly became very focused on the empty road and Stiles grinned, “Lana it is.”

He flipped through the songs to one of his favorites and sighed, leaning back and turning to look out the window at the passing houses.

_“In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel…”_

Stiles smiled, closing his eyes relaxing against the harsh heat that sweltered through the open Jeep windows. He let his hand drift outside into the air and turned to look at Derek who was mouthing the lyrics quietly to himself, his eyes still on the road.

_“Headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing, fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want. It's innocence lost.”_

Sure the world was going to shit, but at least Stiles had Derek and Derek had Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially wrote this chapter just for Derek to see how badass Stiles is, but I have zero regrets. The "zombie collectors" might make another appearance. :) Hope you're enjoying so far.


	5. It's Just You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns that Stiles has been through some shit.

“No way! _Superman_?! I had you pinned for a Batman kind of guy. I believed in our love so much!” Stiles said in fake horror while they ate a small dinner of cold canned soup in the back of the jeep, the sun setting in the distance.

Derek shrugged, grinning at a dumbfounded Stiles, “I’ve always admired Superman. He stands for peace, hope, justice-“

“Derek do you have a hard on for Clark Kent?” Stiles asked quirking a brow.

Derek busted into laughter, “If you mean Henry Cavill, he’s an attractive guy but not really my type.”

Stiles smirked, “What’s your type?”

 _You_. Derek wanted to say, but instead he tilted his head, “I like a good sense of humor, someone who cares about other people’s well-being, someone that can take care of themselves, but welcomes help from others.”

“What about looks?” Stiles asked curiously staring at a nervous Derek.

“Looks don’t really matter to me, but I guess I prefer guys with dark eyes and dark hair…” wow, _so_ not obvious Derek.

Stiles blinked in surprise for a moment then smirked, “Interesting.”

“How about you?” Derek asked quietly, trying to hide his nerves.

Stiles didn’t even hesitate, “I prefer people that are brave, close to their family, quiet, reserved, and smart.” He paused with a small smile, “the darker the hair and lighter the eyes, the better.”

Derek’s breath hitched and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to push Stiles against the back seat of the jeep and press his lips against his. They sat there staring at each other for a moment, both were basically done with the cold soup they were trying to eat and Derek was quite distracted by the way Stiles was staring at him. Derek leaned forward without realizing and reveled in the way Stiles’ eyes grew wide, but before Derek could even show what he wanted to do a faint bump rattled against the Jeep making both of them jump. Both of them grabbed their guns instinctively and scanned the darkening outside area. Stiles sighed in relief and turned to Derek, “It’s a fucking zombie.” He said annoyed.

At this point they were so use to the occasional zombie stumbling near the jeep that it didn’t shock them to see one near them. Zombie’s weren’t strong enough to break the windows, and both Derek and Stiles decided to ignore the outside world while in the jeep. Stiles double checked the locks and disposed of the soup cans in a small trash bag in the back, without meeting Derek’s eyes he climbed to the driver seat. They needed to leave the area anyway, they had parked on the side of the road to eat quickly, and at the rate they were going they should be in Michigan by the next day.

While driving they chatted about movies, Derek already knew Stiles’ favorite movie was The Wolf Man which was unexpectant from how old it was. Over the past days they’d learned a lot about each other, Stiles had talked about his parents and listened intently when Derek did the same. They spoke about the past quite regularly, and it felt like they’d known each other for years rather than almost a week. As if it wasn’t overwhelming enough to see Stiles every second of everyday and not be able to kiss him or hold him; falling asleep next to him and waking up next to him was excruciating. Derek never missed the way Stiles clutched a knife in his hands, close to his chest but covered with a thin holster, he would drift off with a peaceful expression. The jagged scars on Stiles’ neck and bottom lip were a clear indication he’d been through hell, and Derek had realized they’d never discussed the time they had both left home. There was a blank area of time Stiles never spoke about, and Derek wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to ask.

“So after you and Scott left Beacon Hills, what all happened…was it hard?” Derek asked after a while of thinking it over.

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly and huffed a laugh while staring ahead. “Hard would be an understatement.”

Derek waited, and finally Stiles sighed and relaxed a bit before he spoke, “Scott’s my best friend, and I wouldn’t hesitate to jump in front of a bullet for him....” He paused trying to find his words, for the first time since Derek had met him, Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. “After we left my dad’s house we went straight out of Beacon Hills, and we were caught by a group of assholes…kinda like the fucking zombie collectors. Scott had a gun just like me, but he’d never known how to fire one and I didn’t know that until after this happened. There were twelve of them, and they were fucked up…very fucked up. Scott managed to escape because when they caught me Scott had been in a hospital trying to find extra medical shit. They kept asking me if I was alone and I kept saying I was, they said they wanted my supplies and I said to take them…but one of the guys noticed Scott when he came out of the hospital pointing a gun.”

“Did he kill them?” Derek asked quietly

Stiles shook his head, “No, he…he didn’t and they grabbed Scott and pulled out a knife. I told them to just leave him be and take me for whatever they wanted…so they did. They took me, chained me up and let Scott go, saying he would die on his own anyway. I knew Scott would find a way to get me, but I didn’t want him to try and take on twelve fuckers. One guy just instantly hated me, I assume it’s because his wife kept eye fucking me.” Stiles shivered. “So he decided to put on a show for everyone…a show that lasted for three days, he’d cut my side with a knife. He’d start laughing, and would ask his wife if she liked it and all this weird shit….she would cry, I don’t know….so finally when I felt ballsy enough and there weren’t too many, I kicked him in the face. Another guy jumped up and punched me in the stomach, another hit my stomach with a bat..”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles….” Derek said angrily, because what the _fuck?_

“I got out though, I got legs of steel man.” Stiles actually laughed, “I kicked them off, not all of them were in the room so I knew I had to escape while there was only like five. The woman said she was sorry and actually helped get me down, but I didn’t trust her ass at all so I got the fuck out and found where they hid my guns. Once I got my 45s back, I shot four of the bastards that found out I escaped. It was tough shit, but I made it out to the road and ran for it. I found Scott back at my house, and trust me I was happy the dumbass remembered I said for us to meet there if things go to shit. We left for Long Beach and ran into a couple zombies, but when we saw the camp grounds we both just kind of needed a break.” He finished with a shrug.

Derek was _livid_. “Those fucking bastards.”                                         

Stiles nodded, “Pretty fucked, but I got through it,” He smirked at Derek, “It takes more than a couple knives and bats to take me down”

**

Once they reached Michigan Stiles felt like he was going die of starvation. Derek had suggested that they sleep in Stiles’ tent since they were getting quickly sick of the confined space of the jeep. Stiles agreed without hesitation and drove deeply into a surprisingly thick expansion of trees next to the road. He groaned and leapt from the jeep, helping Derek with the tent. Derek seemed more nervous than usual, and Stiles wondered if he were worried his family wouldn’t be in Detroit once they get there.

“I’m sure they’re completely fine, Derek” Stiles said with as much positively as he could offer.

Derek looked up from steaking the tent down and tilted his head, “What? Oh…yeah I know”

Stiles knitted his brows together, shaking his head he helped put their stuff into the tent for the night. It was much colder here and Stiles gladly helped built the fire with Derek, the forest was quiet and it almost felt like they were on a normal camping trip.

“My manly man!” Stiles said dramatically while Derek chopped up a fallen tree.

Derek snorted, “Anything for you, baby”

Stiles blushed, even though it was an ongoing joke between them, Stiles always pretended it was real.

Stiles was rearranging things in the jeep, making sure there things were organized and ready to go for the morning in case they needed a quick retreat. He even took the time to refill his gas tank and felt very productive, Derek had been cooking dinner for them and Stiles came back to the camping area in time to see Derek handing him a pot of rice and cooked vegetables. Stiles smiled happily, sitting next to Derek and eating in comfortable silence with the glowing fire sitting in front of them.

Stiles climbed into the tent, his mouth dropping in shock when he saw the surroundings. Derek was the one that set up the tent, Stiles’ foam mattress sat in the center of the tent, taking up most of it, and their three blankets were layered on top with two pillows at the top. Their bags sat at the end of the bed and Derek’s lantern hung from the top of the tent casting a silver glow over Stiles’ plush blue comforter. Really it probably wasn’t meant to look so romantic, but with the shit Stiles had dealt with, this small gesture of a neatly decorated tent and Derek making him dinner it just felt so good to be taken care of.

Stiles changed into his sweat pants and stripped his shirt off, setting his boots to the far corner of the tent where Derek had laid a towel down for their shoes. When he climbed under the blankets he suddenly became aware Derek was going to be right against him. The jeep was different, Derek usually slept on the pulled out middle section of the jeep, and Stiles slept a good distance away on his camping mattress. The tent didn’t really leave much room for them to sleep far away, they could but one of them could be on the ground and that would just be too cold for either of them. They were both adults though, and they were just trying to make it through this shit storm so Stiles shook the thought off and curled up under the blankets.

Derek entered the tent a few moments later after making sure the fire was out. Stiles wasn’t asleep yet, but in the darkness Derek couldn’t see he was still up. Derek tugged his shirt off and pulled his shoes off hunching down to get in bed with Stiles.

“Uh….you gonna sleep in your jeans?” Stiles asked suddenly, eyeing the dust of mud and dirt splattered across the legs.

Derek paused, “I don’t have sweats, I um…usually sleep in my boxers.”

“Really? I never noticed” Stiles said, and he really hadn’t, most of the time Stiles was out like a light before Derek had even gotten ready for bed, and Derek was usually up and dressed before Stiles even opened his eyes.

Derek looked uncertain, “I can sleep in my jeans if its too weird”

“Dude, take your pants off and get in bed.” Stiles took a little too much pleasure in saying that to Derek, and seeing Derek tug off his pants was even more pleasing.

It became apparent about five minutes after Derek settled in bed next to Stiles that they both couldn’t sleep.

“Do you think Scott and Isaac are having sex?” Stiles asked breaking the silence while they both were laid on their backs staring at the roof of the tent.

Derek turned and looked at Stiles, “Um….”

“I mean, Scott was all for getting to Allison, but I don't know they were all love dovey that night they met.”

“They’ve only known each other for about a week.” Derek said faintly.

Stiles snorted, “They met by a campfire, if that isn’t the most Titanic shit you’ve ever heard-“

“We met in the showers.” Derek said suddenly

Stiles smiled at the memory, Derek’s guarded expression behind his gun and the concentrated look he had while staring back at an equally guarded Stiles. God things really had changed over the course of a week, Jesus Christ.

“Me and you are way closer than Scott and Isaac.” Stiles said without stopping himself.

“How so?”

“Well, it’s just me and you….we’ve almost driven through the entire fucking country together….just us.” Stiles….shut up now.

“Yeah..”

“I mean, you know more about me than Scott at this point….I’ve told you so much…” Stiles shut the hell up _now._

“You know more about me than my sisters…”

“Jesus, we’ve been through so much bullshit together.” Stiles are you trying to kill yourself with embarrassment.

“Yeah, we have.”

“I mean okay yeah we bullshit around and pretend to be a 1940s couple sometimes, and yeah I fucking live for it, but like who wouldn’t I mean God you’re so freaking adorable…” Stiles! Stop!

“Look who’s talking…”

“And screw the fucking drool worthy abs and godly face you have. You’re literally everything I need, quiet, witty, snappy, and at the same time you enjoy my ranting…” Well…there it is…good going idiot.

“You’re everything I need too….I-“ Derek cut off when Stiles turned to meet his eyes. The moon was reflecting off their tent and Stiles felt his stomach twist at the beautiful vison of Derek lying beside him. Stiles breathed deeply when he felt Derek’s rough hand lock with his and he immediately felt his heart thump loudly. Derek moved closer to Stiles and he was taking this way to slow, Stiles needed him _now._ Stiles pressed his lips against Derek’s, smirking at the surprised squeak Derek made, and then Stiles felt his entire body go numb as he moved his lips and tongue against Derek’s. They grasped at each other roughly, desperately, Stiles rolling on top of Derek and moaning into his mouth when he felt Derek grasp his ass. They let their hands roam over one another, but both stopping above the waistbands.

“Oh my God, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long” Stiles gasped when he landed on his side, not letting go of Derek.

Derek laughed quietly, running his hand through Stiles’ hair, and Stiles sighed contently with the touch. They both had a silent agreement to not have sex after just a week, and even though Stiles longed for it, he appreciated the intimacy they had that night. He fell asleep in Derek’s strong arms, wrapped tightly around him protectively keeping him warm through the night.


	6. Bullets Kill Zombies

Detroit was a desolate place like every other area they’d been to, and Derek felt a nervous chill creep up his back when he realized they were closer and closer to their group. Malia’s apartment was about thirty minutes away, and he was suddenly happy Stiles was driving because Derek couldn’t help but wonder, what if they weren’t there?

Stiles’ warm scarred hand interlaced with his and Derek breathed heavily, trying to stay positive. They rode in silence, keeping their eyes peeled for humans, and any threats. Derek pointed to where Malia’s apartment building was and Stiles parked right by the door so they could make a quick getaway if need be. Stiles turned and gave Derek a reassuring smile, “They’re in there, I know it.”

Derek nodded and before turning to get out with Stiles, he pulled him in for a quick kiss. If they weren’t there, Derek knew he had Stiles and that was enough to make him feel like he could make it.

They moved silently up the stairs, Derek led the way since he knew Malia lived on the third floor. Stiles was watching behind them as they climbed, both listening for any movement and talking. It felt like a normal routine for them by now, both moving as one everywhere they went, protecting one another.

When Derek reached the third floor he checked the hallway to ensure it was clear before Stiles followed after him. It was unnerving to see the old apartment doors, some covered in a film of grimy dust, others spray painted in strange symbols Derek had never seen before. Almost skeletal remains of zombies laid in the hall, the small was overwhelming but both Derek and Stiles had become use to it. Malia’s apartment was at the end of the hall, once they reached it Derek lightly knocked while Stiles stood with one of his guns pointed towards the hallway in case anyone decided to surprise them. There was no answer after Derek knocked louder after two tries, and when he reached down for the doorknob to his surprise it opened easily. Stiles gave him a concerned look before pulling his other gun out of its holster and following him inside quietly. Malia’s apartment was a complete disarray of belongings. Her small couch was shoved against the wall, the coffee table broken with drops of blood scattered through the shattered glass, bullets lay on the blood stained carpet, and Derek tensed when he heard a gruff laugh come from the kitchen area. Stiles’ guns swung to the source and Derek pointed his quickly, shoving his fear of what happened to his family away for the moment.

“We you must be Derek.” The man had a sharp buzz cut with deep-set eyes that glared at Derek as he walked into the living room where they stood pointing their guns at his head.

“Who the hell are you?” Derek growled

The man smirked, eyeing Stiles carefully before responding, “Aiden.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Derek spat

Aiden laughed and shrugged as if he was completely comfortable with having three guns pointed at him. “I’m the guy that murdered your entire group, so it should mean something.”

Derek was shaking with rage and before he could even fire, Stiles was a step ahead. The double crack of the bullets were comforting to Derek, but something wasn’t right, Aiden didn’t fall. He smiled to Stiles and turned viewing the fresh bullet holes only an inch from his head. Derek shook his head, one thing he knew about Stiles was that he never missed. Never.

Stiles sputtered in anger and confusion and lunged forward, firing his guns as he went, Derek was close behind him. To Derek’s horror Aiden was dodging the bullets like it was a typical game of dodgeball for him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Stiles screamed angrily, a voice Derek had never heard. Aiden didn’t respond, he just quirked a brow at Derek as if Derek was the one who should answer Stiles.

“And I thought your sister was playing dumb when she said she didn’t know what I was….hmmm” Aiden muttered lost in thought. Derek was so confused, and the weight of anger he felt when Aiden mentioned Derek’s sister made him fume more.

Stiles moved so fast Derek barely caught sight of him in time to see him land a solid kick to Aiden’s composed face. Aiden jerked away in anger and growled at Stiles, his eyes flashing to a solid white color. _What the fuck?_

Derek blinked in shock, reaching to pull Stiles away, but he was faster than Derek and cracked the butt of one of his guns against Aiden’s head, a stream of black liquid spewing from the wound. Aiden luged for Stiles and Derek raced forward, pulling Aiden away and slamming him to the ground. Stiles stomped his steel toed boots against Aiden’s skull, but to their confused anger Aiden grunted and laughed after a moment. “Y-you idiots can’t kill me.”

“What the hell are you?” Derek growled

Aiden huffed out a laugh, “Your parents made me what I am!”

Derek furrowed his brows in confusion, “What the hell are you even talking about?”

Aiden groaned in annoyance, “You’ll see when you get to New York.” Stiles flicked his eyes to Derek, holding his gun to Aiden’s head silently asking if he wanted him to shoot. Derek nodded his head, looking back to Aiden who had a black liquid leaking from him mouth.

As soon as the bullet made contact, Derek braced for the splatter of brain matter and blood, but instead he glanced down to see a bulled hole leaking black liquid. Before Aiden could respond to the gunshot, a deafening blast came from the apartment doorway. A spew of black liquid showered around Stiles and Derek and for a moment Derek wondered if he had been shot in the ear since the blast was so loud.

Looking up, Derek saw Scott holding a pistol with a determined expression, black spots scattered over his clothes and faint bruises around his face.

“Scott!” Stiles jumped up, running to his best friend and pulling him into a protective hug.

“There isn’t much time.” A familiar female voice rang from the hallway

“Laura?” Derek asked, quickly jumping up to see his sister looking similar to Scott with black liquid splattered on her face. What the hell is happening?

**

“Okay can someone PLEASE tell us what the FUCK is going on?!” Stiles asked slightly angrily, but fairly happy they were reunited with everyone. Currently they were all in the camper van, Scott, Isaac, and Cora had borrowed Stiles jeep to do a supply run while Derek and Stiles sat with Laura as she explained everything.

Laura ran her hand over her face, clearly tired making Stiles wonder if she’d slept at all in the past few days. “Since we don’t have much time, I might as well get into it now. Our parents were scientists…” She said carefully, receiving a sharp nod from Derek who was still confused.

“They were working on a cure for the X virus when it started in Peru. They didn’t explain any of it to us, and we never really asked. The X virus has been around for years, but it was always contained in Peru. They had strict quarantine areas and kept those sick away from any citizens. Since the virus isn’t airborne the doctors would work on patients who were strapped down to the tables and couldn’t bite. Mom and dad were working there to find the cure, but instead they found something else.” She paused staring at the stains of black liquid on her hands. “They were testing on a victim with the virus, and instead of it curing them….it changed them completely. They were in the early stage of sickness, and they became stronger and appeared to be healed. Mom and dad flew back to Long Beach after that, thinking they had done their part but….by the time they made it back and settled in….we were all in school when the house was burned down.”

Derek shook his head in confusion, “wh-“

“Let me finish…” Laura said quietly, “Apparently the victim they thought they saved, escaped after a week of healing and wanted to destroy the backup cure dad had made when they worried the original cure would be wrong. He made it with countered ingredients that would basically shut down the virus all together.”

“Bullets kill zombies…so do crowbars…bats….basically as long as they’re decapitated they’re dead…” Stiles muttered extremely confused, but pretty surprised Derek never told him his parents were such badass scientists.

“Zombies aren’t the problem, these…. _things_ that bleed black, they’ve been created by Ennis, the guy mom and dad thought they saved…the one who burned the house down. He used the….”cure” on other people that were early in the stage of sickness. Aiden was one, and so far we figured there’s many, many more that are like Aiden and Ennis….that’s why we made a break for it in Long Beach, we went to the motel and as soon as we got inside we heard growling….it sounded loud and not zombie like…so I left a quick note and as soon as we made it out they started chasing us. We thought we lost them back past Arizona, but apparently they split off. They have people everywhere.”

“But Scott killed Aiden with a bullet…” Stiles said

“Yeah, it contained the counter cure dad made.”

Derek blinked in confusion, “Okay, but how was it not destroyed in the fire?”

“Dad kept it at Peter’s….it was in the box, he wanted Peter to work on duplicate cures since the counter cure could have been helpful if things went wrong…which…things obviously went wrong.”

“This is…a lot to take in” Derek said, staring off to the side.

Laura nodded, rising to her feet, “Peter and Malia left for the New York Sanctuary to warn them, but something tells me Ennis’ group is waiting for us up there.”

“Why?” Derek asked confused

“Because we have the only thing that can kill him and everything he’s created.” She sighed heavily and looked outside where the surrounding city stood, “Aiden was sent to kill Derek since they found out we had the counter cure, but he was the only one. They know Peter and Malia are waiting for us up there…so they’re waiting. They’re not stupid enough to attack us right now.” Laura reached for her rifle, unloading a bullet and waving it in front of Derek and Stiles. It glimmered with a blue glow under the light of the sun, “This, is what kills them. Peter had a run in with one of Ennis’ people in Phoenix and started making these. This is what killed Aiden.” She said before setting the rifle down and walking to the front of the van, leaving Stiles and Derek at the kitchen table.

The plan was discussed later that night, Malia and Peter had passed into the sanctuary before Ennis’ people had arrived, and everyone had hoped they made it through without a scratch. They agreed to leave in the morning for New York and restock their supplies in case they needed them along the way. Erica handed out the strange glowing bullets to everyone so they could load their guns with them. Bats, crowbars, and axes were handed to everyone as zombie weapons since they didn’t want to waste the blue bullets they had left.

Erica was helping Isaac make dinner while Boyd and Laura stood patrol at the front of the van, peering outside while they chatted softly.

“What if we just don’t go to New York?” Derek asked while watching Stiles clean his guns thoroughly.

“That’s the thing, the sanctuary has become a place to capture people. Malia and Peter made it in only to have Ennis and his people come take over. We got a call from Peter once he got a new phone, and he said they were expecting the Hale family to come try and destroy what he’s created.” She paused, looking to Derek, “We have to destroy what he’s created. He’s brainwashed everyone to assume the zombie breakout was mom and dad’s fault, and becoming what he is….is the only answer to survival.”

Everyone remained silent, Stiles was staring intently on his gun but listened while doing so. Everything had happened so fast, but it was beginning to fall into place, this explained the fire, them leaving Derek and Stiles in Long Beach, and maybe even the strange group that captured Stiles and Derek.

The night was tense, everyone seemed to have their own place of comfort and Derek realized Stiles’ jeep was his and Stiles’ typical place of comfort.

“You’re sleeping in here tonight, both of you. We’re all staying together from now on, we’ll keep an eye on the jeep, but trust me…there are no humans left here.” Laura said sternly when Derek and Stiles rose from their seats to leave. There wasn’t much of a disagreement, nor Derek or Stiles wanted to be away from the group now that they were _just_ reunited with them. It became clear that everyone had their own routines for the night when Scott unrolled a sleeping bag onto the floor next to the small section of the camper that was meant to be the kitchen. Erica and Boyd quietly flattened the kitchen table between the cushioned chairs and pulled the bed out, Cora climbed to her bed carefully. When Isaac took a seat next to Laura at the front, Derek assumed Stiles and him were meant to get the main bed in the back that Erica and Boyd were usually shoved into because they never stopped having sex. Derek figured they were now given the bed because everyone knew him and Stiles had been sleeping on the hard floor of the Jeep for a solid week.

Stiles happily pulled his familiar blue comforter onto the bed and offered a small, private smile to Derek who suddenly felt warm inside. The circumstances were confusing and tense, but the week Stiles and Derek had shared still remained.

Once they clambered into the cushioned bed, Stiles groaned in happiness. Derek chuckled quietly and pulled the comforter over him, feeling grateful that the curtain that separated the bed from the van gave them a small bit of privacy. Stiles rolled over to face Derek and smiled happily, his eyelids drooping as Derek kissed him quietly on the lips. They both fell asleep wrapped in one another’s arms. Derek didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but as long as he had Stiles by his side, he knew it would be alright in the end.


	7. I Promise

When Stiles opened his eyes to Derek’s warm, rising and falling chest he sighed in contentment, there were distant sounds of birds outside and a soft breeze blowing through a window somewhere by their heads. Derek’s arm was wrapped protectively around Stiles in his sleep, and Stiles took the moment of serenity to trace the plains of Derek’s sleeping face. Slowly, Derek’s rainbow eyes blinked open, locking with Stiles’, a small smile forming on his lips. “Good morning, my beautiful husband” Stiles said half-jokingly. Derek smiled bigger, leaning over to kiss Stiles’ nose softly, caressing his neck. They laid there staring at each other, everything seemed to disappear when Stiles felt his stomach thrum in anticipation. He rose slowly to move on top of Derek whose eyes widened in excitement. They kissed deeply and slowly, enjoying the soft breeze that glided over their faces as they moved against each other slowly. Stiles felt like the luckiest husband of all time, and he deeply wanted to show his appreciation. “I really need my husband to make love to me right now.” Stiles murmured against Derek’s lips. Derek’s eyebrows rose and he smirked in amusement, looking past Stiles as if to indicate something but Stiles was too engrossed in Derek’s beautiful eyes under the rising sun to care.

“I don’t think I want to do that with my sisters a few feet away” Derek said quietly, chuckling against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles blinked, his dazed mind snapping out of whatever fantasy he assumed he was in. Because he wasn’t in a fantasy, he was still stuck in hell. He dropped his head on Derek’s broad shoulder and heaved a sigh, laughing humorlessly. Derek ran his hand down Stiles’ bare back, kissing his temple softly, “We’re just on a family vacation right now, and trust me…” Derek said pulling Stiles close, “When we get settled in our new home, we’ll make love every day. I promise.”

Stiles lifted his head, staring at Derek. Yeah, it was an obvious joke they had going, but the way Derek looked back at him, he knew it was a promise. “I’m holding you to that.” Stiles said smiling softly.

 

When Derek and Stiles made their way into the center of the van everyone was locking and loading like they were trained assassins. Stiles was more shocked to see Scott easily loading his pistol and clipping a couple knives into place on his side, Laura sat at the front staring out of the windshield when Derek came to sit by her. Boyd and Erica were talking quietly, leaning on each other at the kitchen table. Erica offered a sincere smile for Stiles when he took a seat next to Cora on the couch.

“Well, well, well, Stiles Stilinski the zombie slayer himself.” Erica purred, eyeing Stiles quite suggestively. He looked to Boyd, confused but Boyd simple shook his head fondly while staring at Erica.

“Zombie slayer?” Stiles asked amused

Cora snorted beside him, “Scott wouldn’t shut up about you, how you saved his ass countless times, took on twelve different guys that kidnapped you, and the fact that Scott had never even shot a zombie….”

Stiles shrugged, “You just adapt I guess.”

Erica rolled her eyes, “You’re a bigger badass than me and that’s saying something”

Cora and Boyd laughed loudly, and Stiles felt really uncomfortable with the compliments. “Thanks….I guess” He said before walking to Laura and Derek who called him to come to the front of the van.

Stiles would be 100% lying if he said Laura Hale wasn’t scary as fuck. She was literally a carbon copy of Derek, and she was possibly scarier than Derek. “Stiles,” She started, turning in her seat to look at him carefully, “You, me, and Derek will be at the front when we go into the sanctuary. Cora, Isaac, and Scott will be the center, and Erica and Boyd in the back.”

Stiles nodded slowly, Derek smirked clearly amused with Stiles’ confusion.

“You’re apparently a better shot than me or Derek so your ass is in charge of making sure we don’t get slaughtered the second we walk in.” Laura said sharply.

Stiles blinked in surprise, “O-oh….uh….okay?”

**

Laura pulled onto the road when everyone took their place, Scott and Stiles were talking with each other while Derek sat at the back where he and Stiles had slept. He was rummaging through his duffle bag making room for extra bullets and weapons. The Sanctuary supposedly gave out supplies to everyone and since there was a fight waiting for them, Derek figured his extra clothes were insignificant at this point. Just as Derek was cleaning out the front of his bag he noticed the worn photograph of his parents and his sisters.

“Cora, I forgot to give you this” Derek said to Cora while she helped Erica put away the canned food they had left.

Cora turned and blinked in surprise, “Der, you seriously went back to find this?”

Derek shrugged when Cora sat down next to him, “Stiles found it.”

Cora smiled, staring down at the photo. Their mother and father stood next to each other smiling happily while Laura gave the camera a sarcastic teenage smile, Derek was next to his father while Cora hugged him from the side smiling widely at the camera while Derek grinned with humor. Derek stared down at the photograph, thinking back on the time their parents had left for “vacation” in Peru. At the time Derek and Laura had been teens and they didn’t really mind to ask questions, they were just happy to have the house to themselves. Cora sighed quietly and leaned her head on Derek’s shoulder while they stared into their parent’s eyes.

After four hours of driving they were halfway there and Derek was sitting on the bed in the back with Stiles who stared out the back window. They had stopped to shower with jugs of water they filled up in a gas station bathroom. They geared up in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts and Derek really couldn’t take it. He needed to hear someone talk, so of course he went to Stiles.

“Lydia told me the sanctuaries usually have apartment buildings in them or houses.” Stiles said after a moment.

Derek leaned back against the back wall of the van, watching Stiles reload his gun with the blue bullets. “Are they all taken?”

Stiles shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. Haven’t spoken to her since the electricity went out in Beacon Hills.”

Derek nodded, “Maybe we can all get a floor?” He was trying to stay positive, the same way Stiles was.

Stiles smiled at that, “Hell yeah, and you can meet Lydia, Jackson, and Allison! Lydia is literally a genius, she went to college to become a math professor. Laura kind of reminds me of her,” Stiles said thoughtfully.

Derek smiled and ran his fingers over Stiles’ pale cheekbone, he longed to just stay in bed and hold Stiles close, but he knew the circumstances would always get in the way of that. Stiles smiled a little dazed up at Derek while he put his guns to the side and scooted closer, leaning his head against Derek. The curtain was closed and everyone seemed to be lost in their own conversations, paying no attention to Derek and Stiles.

“Thank you.” Stiles said suddenly, trailing his scarred hands over Derek’s forearm.

“For?” Derek prompted.

“For protecting me, staying with me, and just….being you.”

Derek blinked in surprise, clutching Stiles even closer. “Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles straightened, staring at Derek, the sunlight bleeding through the open window casting a glow onto Stiles’ face making his eyes glimmer like honey. Stiles remained silent, a comfortable smile forming on his lips while Derek just ran his fingers over his face. “You know,” Derek murmured, “I’ve never been good with words, or knowing what to say….” He breathed heavily allowing his eyes to take in every detail of Stiles’ face, “But these past few days have been the most amazing days of my life. I don’t know what the hell is going to happen when we get to New York, but as long as I have you by my side I don’t….I don’t give a damn if I die.”

“Derek,” Stiles said softly, clutching Derek’s face with his hands, “I-If we….don’t make it, just know that we _will_ find one another wherever we end up….heaven, hell, another life…whatever we _will_ be together.” His voice hitched and a single tear rolled down his face, Derek quickly wiped it away with his thumb. “Besides,” Stiles said, his voice croaking, “We’re not even settled into our new home in New York.” Stiles said rubbing his eyes rapidly.

Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss Stiles softly. They pulled each other close and just sat their breathing in one another, both trying to keep hope for the future that they might not have. Derek gazed out the window behind Stiles and held Stiles even closer when he caught site of the tall fencing blocking them from entering easily, The Sanctuary.


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I was kind of dreading this part and I hope no one is disappointed. More to come soon I promise, I was just not looking forward to this chapter haha.

They parked the van outside of The Sanctuary gates, everyone exchanged quick words and hugs to one another. Finally leaving the van quietly with Stiles, Laura, and Derek in the front with their guns raised. All of it felt weird, if Derek had to be honest it felt like they were being sentenced to death, or walking into a war zone where they would be shot at immediately.

Peter and Malia stood outside the gates, near the entrance. Malia ran to Cora and hugged her tightly, Peter stepped forward to speak with Derek and Laura.

“Did you bring it?” Was all he asked them.

Laura nodded, “We’ve all got them loaded into our guns.”

Peter sighed heavily and turned to eye the towering fence of the sanctuary that seemed to be made out of metal tin and wood. “I don’t know how many there are or how many bullets you have, but you need to make sure to kill Ennis…he’s the strongest and I think he ran out of the “cure” he used to change others a while ago….just…just make sure to kill as many as you can, but especially him.”

Laura, Stiles, and Derek nodded quickly, Peter beckoned Malia to the van. Peter had always been slightly selfish, but Derek couldn’t be upset if he wanted to escape before bullets started flying.

“Guys….” Laura said suddenly, her eyes roaming around the gates to see if anyone could see them. “Listen…they want me, Derek, and Cora….you all can get out and probably never have an issue from them-“

“Hell no.” Erica said angrily, but quietly. “Laura we’re doing this as a group, as a family.” Erica had never looked so serious, and Derek took that moment to acknowledge his friends. All of them had the same look Erica held, and none of them; not even Scott were going to leave.

Laura paused, eyeing everyone carefully and finally nodded, turning to Stiles. “Can you shoot from a high distance?”

Stiles nodded, taken aback from the question, “Yeah, I mean….I’ve only done that once when me and Scott stayed on the roof of a diner.”

“He can do it.” Scott said quietly, earning a surprised look from Stiles, “He’s taken out four zombies once with one bullet.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just blinked in surprise almost like he never expected Scott to have noticed. Laura sucked in a steady breath and looked seriously at Stiles, “Alright, you need to get up there” she pointed above them where there was platform by the door they could barely see from the outside. “When we get in, you need to hide behind everyone and make it up there. Lay down, make sure they can’t see you and when you get the clear shot for Ennis; take it.” She said carefully and Stiles nodded. “As for everyone else,” She moved to look at everyone, “When we get in there they won’t attack us straight away because they know we have the bullets. They’ll try to dodge and throw regular zombies at us. Use bats, crowbars, fists, whatever you need on the regular ones, and make sure to hit them with the blue bullets.”

Everyone nodded in quiet unison, and with that Laura began walking to the entrance. Derek wanted to say something, anything to Stiles, but he knew now wasn’t the time, so instead he placed a soft kiss to Stiles’ temple while they followed Laura.

**

Laura opened the gates by tugging them to the side and quickly everyone followed, guns raised just in case there was an ambush. Stiles crouched behind Erica and Boyd, waiting until they shuffled inside and he quickly bounded up the wooden steps that led to the sniper outlook.

It was small, only big enough for one man to stand with all sides boarded up with wood making it easier to hide himself. He felt a wave of disappointment because suddenly the roles had shifted, and seeing Scott holding a pistol carefully while stepping in a group below him…it just felt weird.

Finally, as if Laura knew exactly what was to happen, a horde of zombies stumbled from all directions. Stiles was itching to shoot, but he needed to save that first single shot for Ennis, and then he realized….oh great he didn’t know what the hell Ennis looked like. The zombies were slaughtered quickly with the group all fending them off, and Stiles was concerned about everyone in the group, but his eyes stayed on Derek.

“Well, I have to admit,” A deep voice shouted suddenly, drawing Stiles attention to a distant muscular figure stepping towards the group. “I expected that to take a lot longer, and maybe kill off one of you in the process.”

“Ennis,” Laura spat, “It doesn’t have to go down this way.”

Ennis laughed loudly, moving closer to the group “Your parents wanted this didn’t they? I mean they’re the ones that made us what we are-“

“ _No_ , they wanted to save people.” She was already shaking with rage and Stiles noticed the crowds of humans standing hesitantly on the sidelines from where the group was. “ _You_ want to take over the world, and brainwash everyone in the process.”

Ennis rolled his eyes, “Is it really so bad? I’d be happy to have your group join us.” He smiled suddenly, spreading his arms out, “You all could be faster, smarter, stronger, and indestructible.”

“Indestructible?” Laura questioned, raising her rifle, the barrel smoking with blue smoke. Ennis shuttered instantly and took a step back.

“I’m doing you a favor.” He said acidly, “All these people….they all know your parents wanted this to happen-“

“They wanted to cure people, and the first cure was wrong.” She said angrily, “The second however,” she lifted her gun in an indication to the bullet, “is a counter cure…meaning-“

Suddenly there were figures lurching into view, and Stiles tried to remain silent and calm as the group began firing the blue bullets at the swift figures. Some were killed, but a couple were too fast to kill easily. Ennis looked shaken by the amount killed, and Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at how easily the plan was going for them now. It then became clear Ennis was running out of followers when a female and man looking exactly like Aiden stepped forward, challenging the group.

Stiles knew this was the right time to take the shot, and right when he straightened his posture to focus on Ennis praying that his 45 do as he wants-

Derek is suddenly being grasped by Ennis and held tightly, Derek’s gun seized by the female and Ennis forced Derek to face the group…and Stiles who felt his entire body go numb.

“How about you give us the counter cure, and we don’t kill your brother?” Ennis sneered at Laura who was probably in extreme rage at this point.

Derek shook his head, Ennis’ hand grasping at Derek’s jugular and Stiles sucked in a careful breath. Derek’s eyes flickered up to Stiles who felt like he wasn’t even is his own body at this point. A brief flash of Stiles’ father, mother, Melissa, Lydia, Allison, even Jackson….the carefree days he’d spent with Scott, the death of his dad, Melissa, leaving his childhood home…..meeting the Hale group….meeting _Derek_.

It would have been amusing…the fact that Stiles’ life had basically flashed before his eyes, yet Derek was the one about to die….but there was nothing amusing about this, and Stiles felt his nostrils flare when he lined his gun carefully to Ennis’ face which was too close to Derek’s.

“I love you, Derek” Stiles breathed before pulling the trigger back, feeling Derek’s eyes on him.

**

A flash of blue blinded Derek, a crackling boom deafening his left ear, and a sharp tinge of pain made him lunge out of the way. Everything was blurred, he couldn’t see and he couldn’t hear, all he could hope for while he laid on the cement ground of The Sanctuary was that Stiles wouldn’t blame himself…that they would see each other in another life.

_“Derek?” A familiar, warm voice rang in his ears echoing a little too loudly._

_“Stiles?” He breathed, blinking into a blinding white light. His eyes stung with the brightness, and before he could close his eyes again a dark silhouette came into view._

_Stiles stood calmly in front of him, a look of serenity…a look Derek had never seen. He didn’t speak, only held his hand out to Derek who took it without hesitation._

_They walked to the light, and Derek was suddenly aware that Stiles was humming happily beside him. “We’re almost there Derek”_

_“Where?” Derek asked, staring at the beauty of Stiles._

_“Home.” He said smiling brightly at Derek who felt a strange pull from behind him._

_“Derek, we’re almost home…..Baby, we’re almost there okay? You’re going to be alright. Come back to me please, please, please…I need you….I can’t lose you…..please Derek….please……_

_I love you, Derek Hale….”_

Derek’s eyes lunged open and for a moment he felt like he actually was blind, but the first thing his eyes focused on was Stiles.


	9. Settling Down

 

“S-Stiles?” He breathed, coughing suddenly feeling like he had dust in his throat.

Stiles’ breath hitched, and Derek watched a single tear roll down his face. “I-I thought I killed you.” He breathed before dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder.

“Stiles, I told you it didn’t hit him, it just clipped his ear” Laura’s voice said from behind Stiles.

“Y-you just d-dropped….” Stiles cried out, his face still buried in Derek’s shoulder.

“I’m alright, Stiles,” Derek said running his hand over Stiles’ hair. “Where’s Ennis?”

“Stiles got him. The two others would have killed us, but Stiles’ scream kind of shocked them.” Cora muttered to Derek’s right. It took Derek a moment to realize they were inside an apartment. He shifted under Stiles and felt the most unfamiliar feeling of a real mattress under him.

“Where are we?” He asked, sitting up with Stiles help.

“Allison and Lydia brought us here,” She cut off while looking out the window, “Stiles can explain, I need to meet up with Peter and figure out where we need to go from here…”

Laura and Cora walked out of Derek’s view and he took the moment to look around the apartment. It was clean, almost completely untouched from the desolation outside. The walls were a faded color of blue, the windows clean and bright, only sheer white curtains covering them. They were in an open bedroom where Derek could see an old looking dresser, small wooden nightstand, and a small armchair Cora had been sitting in that sat by the window. The living area was spacious, connecting to the kitchen and Derek wondered if all the apartments looked like this.

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked suddenly, catching Derek’s eyes roaming around the room.

“Yeah, it’s….clean.” Derek said chuckling quietly.

Stiles smiled weakly at him and leaned forward, placing a careful kiss on his lips. “I seriously thought I killed you….”

Derek pulled Stiles onto the bed and scooted to the side, taking him in his arms, “But you didn’t.”

They remained silent for a moment while Stiles pressed his face against Derek’s collar bone. Derek took the moment to rub his hand over Stiles’ back and stare out the clear windows, feeling for the first time in forever that the future might not include undead monsters.

**

“When did you get my jeep?!” Stiles shouted when Scott dropped the keys into his hands.

“Laura got it, she went with Peter and Malia to get some of Malia’s things” Scott shrugged with a smile Stiles hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“So where’s Allison?” Stiles asked, scanning the hallway. It was only yesterday when Ennis was killed, and Stiles had only seen Lydia and Allison once when they led the group to an empty apartment Derek and Stiles had now claimed.

Scott smiled, “She’s helping people learn archery.”

“That sounds very….Allison.” Stiles said laughing a little because seriously of course Allison was training people during the apocalypse.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Scott said smiling to himself, a content look on his face made Stiles shake his head fondly.

“Well as much as I’d love to stand here watching you drool, I have a hot shower calling my name.” Stiles said pointing to the bathroom.

“You didn’t shower last night?” Scott asked.

“Dude, I passed out after yesterday.” He said shooing Scott out of the way of the door. “But today I want to shower, fix some food, and make out with my boyfriend-“

“STILES!” Derek shouted from the bedroom.

Scott cringed and bolted, allowing Stiles to shut and lock the door with a huge grin on his face.

“Well looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake.” Stiles said grinning at a sleepy Derek who was stretching out on the bed. He tentively tapped the tip of his ear that was bandaged and Stiles frowned.

“Stiles, it’s just my ear calm down.” Derek said slightly amused as he rose out of bed. “Oh shit,” he said suddenly seeing the stains of dirt, blood, and grime on the white sheets.

“Don’t even worry about it, there’s a shop with home items in the lobby.” Stiles said, absentmindedly popping his knuckles.

“A shop?” Derek quirked an eyebrow, finally getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“Yeah, The Sanctuary is basically a small town, they have a couple shops where they sell supplies. I figured we could get cleaned up, change, and go get some stuff for the apartment.” He said easily and smiled at the surprised look on Derek’s face. He shuffled towards Derek and ran his fingers over his arm, earning a small smile from him. “We’re home now.”

Derek smiled widely and nodded, “Yeah, we are aren’t we?”

**

The lobby was surprisingly large and empty, a wooden sign that read “Home items” was located next to the entrance and Derek allowed Stiles to easily lead him into the room. It looked as if it had been a sitting area for the past residences of the apartment complex, but had recently been converted into a make shift store.

“I made a list while you were showering,” Stiles said as they stepped inside. “Shampoo, soap, some food, seeds, water, some kind of detergent if they have it, and batteries.”

“Seeds?”

Stiles nodded, smiling, “They grow vegetables, medical plants, and fruit around here to help feed everyone. I figured we could start a small garden on our balcony so we won’t have to depend on everyone after a while.”

Derek nodded, remaining silent. He was out for one day, but things were so _different_. He caught sight of a few “shoppers” in the room with them, trying to decide between an extra pillow or a bar of soap. “So we have to buy this stuff?”

“Well, not _exactly_ …since we’re new they’re cutting us some slack.” He grabbed a random wicker basket sitting next to a desk that a young woman sat at. “I think they’re being nice since we got rid of Ennis and all those fuckers. Eventually though, yeah we’ll need to offer them items like food or water or whatever….it’s still a little confusing to me. Lydia tried to explain, but for now everyone has just told us to stock up on supplies that we can use.” He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a couple bottles of water before walking to the back of the room. “People also have jobs to keep the items coming, they just sorta….earn stuff you know?”

Derek nodded, “Makes sense.”

They shopped alongside one another and it almost felt like they were simply shopping for their new apartment….which they actually sort of were….

“What seeds would you like, you can have one pack of each.” The woman said when Stiles was ready to check out.

“Hmmm….tomatoes, strawberries, carrots….”

Derek turned to see Laura enter the lobby with Peter close by, he patted Stiles on the back and walked towards them. “Everything alright?” He asked.

Laura offered a smile, “Everything is more than alright, and looks like you and Stiles are getting settled.”

Derek shrugged, “I kind of just woke up a couple hours ago….I haven’t been around to see anything or anyone.”

“We have the entire floor to ourselves.” Laura said grinning widely, and Peter nodded seeming happy about that.

“I’m staying with Malia and Peter for now. Cora is with Isaac, Erica with Boyd-

“Cora and Isaac?” Derek asked in confusion.

Laura rolled her eyes, “She told me not to ask any questions, so I’m staying out of it.”

Derek shrugged and smiled when Stiles swung an arm around his waist. “Laura, I hear you’re on the same floor as us.”

Peter stared at stiles for a moment, giving Derek a questioning look. Derek managed a small smirk and Peter smiled softly, remaining silent while Laura and Stiles continued their conversation.

“So who’s in charge of the Sanctuary?” Derek asked Peter while Stiles and Laura followed behind on their way up the stairs.

“No one, really. Everyone is just in charge of their own houses or apartments….the moment someone steals or kills someone they’re out of the Sanctuary. Pretty simple.”

It did seem simple, and Derek liked the sound of it.

**

Stiles was sorting his and Derek’s few items of clothing into the small closet in their bedroom when he heard the front door open. “Stiles, Allison and Scott invited us out tonight.” Derek called from the living room.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked, smiling to himself. He loved how normal things felt, and even though they knew there were mindless zombies stumbling around outside of the sanctuary, the still felt happy.

Derek stepped into the bedroom, “The Sanctuary in having a small celebration since the death of Ennis. Music, food, dancing…”

“Sounds perfect.” Stiles said, turning to Derek.

Derek gave him a small smile before pulling him close and pushing him onto the freshly made bed. Stiles let out a surprised squeak and bounced slightly on the bed, Derek chuckled lowly and stepped closer. Stiles felt his heart speed up at the dark, hungry look in Derek’s eyes that’d he’d never seen.

Derek crawled over Stiles and stared down at him, “I was thinking…” his eyes roamed over Stiles’ body under him, “maybe later tonight-“

“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!” Stiles said rapidly, feeling his entire face heat up.

Derek chuckled and bent down to kiss Stiles, the kiss was slow and careful like most of their kisses, but it soon became greedy and lust filled. Stiles moaned lowly into Derek’s mouth and was instantly gasping for air when Derek moved to his neck, Stiles’ hands were clawing at Derek’s shirt that should totally be off right now. Stiles wasn’t even aware his hips were jerking upwards until Derek grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, a pleased look on Derek’s face made Stiles whimper softly. Derek thrusted forward against Stiles and received a low groan from Stiles who felt like he was going to go insane if clothes were taken off right now.

A loud knock came from their door and both of them groaned, “The party is starting, you guys! Meet you in the back!” Laura shouted.

Stiles sighed and felt better seeing Derek was just as disappointed to end their make out session.

“I guess we better go…” Derek said, pulling Stiles up and kissing him softy.

“Yeah, but don’t think I won’t be picturing you fuck me all night tonight. “ Stiles said, ignoring the blush creeping up his neck.

Derek’s pupils got wide and he growled lowly at Stiles, his hands gripped Stiles’ hips and before things could continue another knock at their door made them sigh in frustration.

“Guys! Come on we need to get a good spot!” Scott called this time.

They both groaned, but walked to the front door together. Stiles was more than happy to have something fun to do, but he was mostly interested in what he would be doing with Derek tonight in their bed.


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally have sex, and I apologize that this is so short. It took me some time to eventually close this fic because I was so into it in the start, and I just kind of lost the drive. I'm hoping to write an epilogue later on.

Derek clutched Stiles hand tightly while they walked through the back field of the apartment complex they were now living in, and caught sight of Laura talking to Erica.

Once they got to the area where all of their friends were sitting, curled up on blankets that sat on the ground, Stiles pulled Derek down easily.

Someone had hooked up a sound system and was playing a mix of different songs and genre’s, but Derek ignored it all while he stared at Stiles.

“See something you like?” Stiles asked with an amused smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, taking Stiles’ face into his hands. He placed the lightest kiss on his lips, letting things go slow, and ignoring the surprised looks from their friends. He never thought he’d be here with Stiles, in this safe place for everyone to rebuilt and redo things the way they wanted.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking to their friends as well as other Sanctuary residents that shared their stories of loss and survival with everyone. It was comforting in a strange way, having these people group together and feel as if they’d finally reached the final chapter of their journey. There were still undead out there, but the Sanctuary residents had made an agreement to gather those who would be willing to exterminate them to ensure a safe world, a fresh start. Derek knew Stiles would be up for it, and Derek was up for it as long as Stiles was there with him along the way. But all of that was to be planned later on, tonight and the weeks to come would be spent together in their apartment and out in the Sanctuary space where Stiles would teach people to use guns, how to aim, and combat tactics.

They enjoyed the calm blaze of a bonfire one of the residents lit while everyone danced, laughed, and met new people. Stiles rose from the ground, pulling Derek along with him as violins and soft sounds of a piano played in the grassy area everyone sat at.

Derek pulled Stiles close, brushing his nose against his throat as they swayed to the distant music. It felt soothing, natural, and purely blissful for Derek to dance with Stiles in such calm surroundings. No zombies, no blood, grime, or guns between them, and that’s ultimately what made Derek pull Stiles away from the crowd of people.

They bounced up the stairs to their apartment, sparing a few moments to kiss each other eagerly before Stiles unlocked their door clumsily. Derek latched the lock when they reached the inside, and both of them laughed happily when Derek hoisted Stiles up onto his hips and knocked over a lamp in the living room.

By the time Derek finally stumbled into the bedroom with Stiles securely wrapped around his body, he laid him down easily onto the freshly made bed. Derek spared a brief moment to enjoy the way Stiles stretched his arms out, smiling lazily up at Derek.

Derek cursed fondly under his breath before digging through the nightstand for the box of condoms Stiles had grabbed from a shop near their apartment. It was kind of hilarious that people really did think to scavenge condoms and other things for sex, but Derek couldn’t blame them. Pregnancy and STDs were difficult to deal with already, but he didn’t want to imagine that while there are zombies stumbling around outside. Derek tossed the condom and a small packet of lube onto the bed where Stiles was watching him quietly, almost fondly.

“Top or bottom?” Stiles asked with a smile.

Derek climbed onto the bed, hovering over Stiles. “I’ve only ever had sex with one guy before in college, and I was a top, but…” He gazed down at Stiles, taking in the constellation of moles that were dotted around his neck and jawline. “I’d like to try both with you, if you want to that is.”

Stiles grinned at that, “Fine by me, but what about tonight?”

“Maybe we can just take it slow and see where things go?”

Stiles nodded excitedly, his hands roaming down Derek’s chest, making Derek breath heavier with anticipation.

They stripped each other of clothing, moving as slowly as they could force themselves to, and both wanting the night to last as long as possible. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles’ lean body, scars, faint bruises, and the occasional scabbed over cut. All of it seemed like it should ruin the moment, but it only added to the meaningful presses of lips against Stiles’ marks, shoulders, and soft neck. Derek wanted to make love to Stiles, he wanted to take care of him for once. With that Derek explored Stiles’ body, massaging, caressing, and pressing in places Stiles gasped about. In the end they silently agreed Derek would top for this night, and as Derek began to prep Stiles for it, he felt overwhelmed by the beautiful way Stiles arched and writhed against his hands.

Derek pushed into Stiles carefully, gently, and mind-numbingly slow. They moved deep and slow against one another, Stiles rolling his hips to meet Derek’s, making the world melt away. Derek felt his jaw drop into a small smile from the way Stiles would breathlessly say “ _fuck, Derek.”_ It made him work harder, and moan at the way Stiles kept his hands on Derek.

They were both close, gazing at one another through their lashes, sweat glistening against their skin as they took in the sight. Stiles leaned up suddenly, sitting in Derek’s lap, holding Derek close. Derek grazed his hands up and down Stiles’ back, keeping their eyes focused on one another as Stiles rode him greedily. Both were moaning curses, praises, and the other’s name before they finally stuttered against one another, Stiles releasing onto Derek’s hand and throwing his head back with a loud cry of Derek’s name. Derek followed soon after, kissing Stiles through his orgasm, groaning in pleasure before he fell over the edge of his climax.

Stiles fell back onto the bed, pulling Derek down beside him where they curled into one another as Derek pulled the blankets snuggly over them.

As another hour passed, Derek was letting his fingertips graze over Stiles’ back, kissing his hair as Stiles’ breath became calmer. They both laid awake, basking in the afterglow together.

“Do you think the world will ever go back to normal?” Stiles asked quietly, his hand tracing the indentions of Derek’s abdomen.

Derek thought about it for a moment, the world he and Stiles both had grown to live through. Both thrown into a war of the undead without asking for it. There was hope, Derek knew it. The Sanctuaries could rid the world of zombies, slowly, but they could.

“I don’t think the world was ever meant to be normal.” Derek murmured, staring at the silver glow of the moon.

Stiles shifted to look up at Derek carefully, the moon casting a blue tint against Stiles’ face. He looked beautiful under the glow, and Derek couldn’t help but run his thumb over the sharp cheekbones. They watched each other closely, as they had for so long. Except now, they had all the time in the world to just stop. They could walk instead of run, wait instead of rush, and just live.

The world seemed to fade into the background while they looked at one another, both tracing the details of the others face with small private smiles. Even if the world never recovered, Derek knew as long as Stiles was by his side, they would make it through anything. Together.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered, smiling up at Derek softly.

Derek kissed Stiles tenderly before looking back at him, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a big fan of bottom Derek, but in this fic I mostly saw him topping the first time they have sex. Just how I saw it for this fic, but I made a point to imply that they're both verse.  
> There will eventually be an epilogue, but for now this is it! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading and commenting.


End file.
